All my love is for us
by sakuraelisa
Summary: Blaine è rimasto vedovo a crescere sua figlia Melanie, convinto che per lui l'amore non esistesse più decide di vivere solo per lei, ma quando il destino si mette di mezzo, tutto è possibile.
1. Chapter 1

**All my love is for us**

_Prologo_

Blaine Anderson aveva sempre creduto nei sogni, aveva sempre creduto che ci fosse qualcosa per cui lottare, quel qualcosa che ti faceva andare avanti anche nei momenti più tristi.

Erano già passati sei anni dalla perdita di James, suo marito. Ricordava ancora come si erano conosciuti quel lontano pomeriggio di sette anni prima, quando lui accidentalmente era inciampato sulle sue scarpe andando proprio a finire addosso a quel ragazzo dai capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi. Entrambi risero della sua goffaggine ma non con cattive intenzioni, infatti James porse subito la sua mano a Blaine che l'afferrò e per un piccolo istante si guardarono negli occhi e tutto parve legarsi come un piccolo nastro.

James era una bravo ragazzo, socievole, allegro e simpatico, lui e **B**laine si erano innamorati semplicemente, era solo accaduto.

Da quel giorno avevano preso a frequentarsi assiduamente, si erano dichiarati quasi subito, il loro era un amore giovane e fresco, entrambi ventunenni con un futuro davanti, James come banchiere e Blaine come cuoco, ognuno studiava nella propria scuola ed entrambi ormai erano talmente presi l'uno dall'altro che non riuscivano a stare separati.

Insieme si divertivano tanto ed in quella città dai mille colori avevano scoperto che la loro era una relazione che poteva durare, loro amavano New York, anche se non amavano proprio le stesse cose**;** a **B**laine piacevano i teatri e a James piaceva l'hockey, ma nonostante queste diversità**,** si amavano.

Un giorno James venne alla sua porta, Blaine abitava in un piccolo appartamento vicino al campus, quando vide il suo ragazzo con un neonato in braccio per poco non ebbe un infarto.

James in braccio portava una bambina, gli spiegò che l'aveva trovata abbandonata nelle scalette di una chiesa e che non aveva avuto il cuore di lasciarla sola in quelle fredde scalinate.

Ecco**,** quello fu il momento in cui tutto cambiò.

Insieme decisero che la loro storia meritava una chance, che il loro amore poteva valere il rischio, decisero che avrebbero fatto una scommessa sul loro futuro.

Due mesi dopo si sposarono in municipio con le loro famiglie, e i loro pochi amici e Tina che stava in prima fila con il suo fidanzato Mike che teneva la loro bambina. La loro piccola Melanie, l'avevano chiamata così in onore della nonna materna di James a cui lui era molto affezionato.

Adottare Melanie non fu facile, ma dopo una serie di incontri con un assistente sociale ed una piccola udienza ci riuscirono.

Quando arrivarono nella loro casa fu meraviglioso, erano una famiglia, ed erano felici, ma si sa la felicità non dura mai in eterno, le cose belle molto spesso ti vengono portate vi**a** e tu non puoi fare nulla per impedirlo.

Un pomeriggio mentre Blaine era rimasto a casa dalle lezioni di cucina, per potersi prendere cura di Melanie, ricevette una telefonata.

Suo marito James aveva avuto un brutto incidente mentre si dirigeva a casa, la sua macchina si era scontrata con un camion e non c'era stato nulla da fare, era morto sul colpo.

Blaine ringraziò chi di dovere, fece un'altra telefonata e chiamò Tina, la fece venire di corsa, le spiego l'accaduto e corse in ospedale.

Vedere il corpo di suo marito inerme su quel lettino bianco fu devastante. Si inginocchiò e pianse tutte le sue lacrime, tutte in una volta. Aveva già deciso che se doveva piangere doveva farlo allora, perché lui doveva essere forte, perché in quel giorno era rimasto solo, e Melanie aveva solo lui al mondo, doveva farcela per lei.

Il funerale fu triste, tante persone erano accorse e tanti amici avevano fatto le loro condoglianze, Blaine che continuava a stringere mani e a dire _grazie_.

Se era ancora in piedi doveva ringraziare Tina, la sua migliore amica che gli era stata accanto, che lo aveva consolato e che badava alla sua Melanie, senza di lei non avrebbe saputo che fare.

La cosa più difficile non fu seppellire il corpo del suo defunto marito, ma liberarsi delle sue cose, lui non avrebbe voluto farlo, ma era giovane e doveva andare avanti, aveva appena diciannove anni e una bambina da crescere, non era stato facile per nulla, aveva dovuto sacrificare molte cose, ma a lui bastava la sua bambina.

Le sue prime parole e i suoi primi passi furono la sua gioia più grande. Quando per la prima volta lei gli disse _papà,_pens**ò** quasi che sarebbe potuto morire, quella piccola creatura che lo amava e che lui amava a sua volta più della sua stessa vita, aveva pronunciato quella parola che per lui contava così tanto.

Con impegno e dedizione si era preso cura di lei ed aveva terminato i suoi corsi di cucina, era diventato un cuoco, anche se il suo sogno più grande era quello di aprire una piccola panetteria.

Ed ero eccolo qua, nella casa nuova, un quartiere nuovo, lontano dai ricordi pronto a vivere una nuova vita con la sua bambina, la sua Melanie, che era diventata bellissima, non molto alta, con i capelli rossi e gli occhi azzurri, piccola e minuta, con un viso dalla pelle chiara e un sorriso molto simile al suo.

A lui bastava solo lei, da quando era molto James non aveva più avuto tempo per l'amore, ormai il suo tempo di essere felice era passato, lo sarebbe stato lo stesso anche senza una persona affianco, almeno così credeva.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitolo 1_

Era passata quasi una settimana dal loro trasferimento nella casa nuova, lui e **M**elanie, erano soddisfatti della nuova sistemazione.  
La casa si trovava in un quartiere tranquillo, il loro era un appartamento indipendente situato vicino ad un giardino pubblico, Blaine contava di passare molto tempo a fare passeggiate domenicali con la sua bambina.  
Mentre sistemava le ultime cose in cucina, diede un ultimo sguardo all'ambiente, constatando che tutto era messo al posto giusto e in ordine.  
Decise di andare a controllare che Melanie avesse finito il suo piccolo compito, doveva riordinare la sua nuova stanza.  
Quando giunse alla porta bussò ed entrò.

"Tesoro sono io, come sei messa? Hai finito di sistemare le tue cose?"

Lei sollevò il viso e lo guardò con un sorriso sereno.

"Oh, si papà, tutto bene."

Blaine si avvicinò a lei e le baciò il capo, accarezzandole i capelli con la mano destra.

"Hai messo a posto tutti i tuoi vestitini?"

"Sì, tutto sistemato papà."

"Bene, ti piace la tua nuova stanzetta?"

"Possiamo dipingere le pareti di rosa?"

"Certo, tesoro!"

Melanie si staccò da lui e fece vedere al suo papà come aveva arredato la sua nuova cameretta, dai pupazzetti sul letto, alle loro foto attaccate al muro sopra la scrivania. Quando si avvicinò al suo lettino e si sedette, fece cenno a Blaine con la sua manina di venire a sedersi vicino a lei.

"Eccomi tesoro."

Blaine si sedette vicino a lei e la cinse con le braccia.

"Cosa mi devi dire?"

"Papà cosa devo dire agli altri bambini della nuova scuola?"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

Lei levò il suo visetto e lo guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo leggermente triste.

"Sai, quando ci si presenta alla classe."

"Oh…"

"Sì… ecco, cosa devo dire? Io non ho una mamma e ho un solo papà."

"Non è così grave Melanie, di' solo la verità."

"E se gli altri bambini non capiscono?"

Lui le prese le manine tra le sue e le strinse forte, la guardò attentamente negli occhi e le disse:

"Tesoro, la sola cosa che devi sapere è che l'amore è per tutti, tutti possono amare qualcuno, che sia un maschietto o una femminuccia, l'importante è amarsi, volersi bene e rispettarsi, hai capito?"

"Sì, papà."

"Sei più tranquilla adesso?"

"…posso chiederti un'altra cosa?"

"Certo."

"E se capita anche a me? Di innamorarmi di un mio amichetto o di una mia amichetta? A te va bene?"

"Ma certo, amore."

Lei sorrise e lo abbracciò forte, le sue braccine che stringevano forte il suo papà, era così felice di averne uno come lui. E Blaine la strinse di rimando, era contento, non poteva desiderare di meglio, aveva la sua bambina, non voleva altro, era questo l'amore di cui aveva bisogno.

"Andiamo a mangiare, su."

"Sì, papà."

La mattina dopo, Blaine attese l'arrivo della sua amica Tina, a cui avrebbe lasciato Melanie; lei avrebbe iniziato la scuola solo la settimana dopo e lui in questo frattempo avrebbe aperto la sua panetteria, qualche giorno prima on line aveva trovato un locale che sarebbe stato perfetto e quel giorno sarebbe andato per visionarlo.  
Fecero colazione insieme al tavolo della cucina, lui con la sua tazza di Harry Potter e lei con la sua tazzina di Barbie.  
Blaine la osservò, la sua bimba era davvero bella, con quei capelli rossi acconciati con due treccine legate con due fiocchetti rosa, quel pigiamino con le barbie disegnate poi le stava benissimo, e se pensava ai suoi occhietti azzurri, era splendida.

"Perché mi guardi così, papà?"

"Sei bellissima tesoro."

Lei sorrise imbarazzata abbassando il viso e Blaine poté notare le sue guance leggermente arrossate.

"Smettila papà!"

Lui le prese la manina tra le sue, stringendole forte le sue dita piccole e sottili.

"Ti voglio bene piccola mia."

"Anche io papà."

Proprio in quel momento qualcuno busso alla porta, Blaine si alzò e andò ad aprire. Quando aprì si ritrovo la sua Tina con un bel sorriso sulle labbra , vestita con un abito giallo lungo fino al ginocchio e un grazioso cappellino rosa sulla testa.

"**L**a baby sitter è arrivata**!**"

"Buongiorno **T**ina!" le disse lui sporgendosi per poterla baciare sulla guancia sinistra.

Lei lo baciò a sua volta, lo prese a braccetto ed entrarono in casa

"Come stai oggi?"

"Bene, grazie!"

"A che ora devi ritornare?"

"Alle dodici circa, devo solo vedere se il posto va bene e se posso aprire la mia panetteria, i macchinari ci sono già, devo solo osservare se mi ci trovo bene."

"Allora io e Melanie, restiamo a casa, magari se esce il sole possiamo andare al parco se per te va bene."

"Grazie mille, che farei senza di te? Sei la migliore amica che potessi meritarmi."

"Tu lo sei per me, Blaine."

Si abbracciarono e lui corse a salutare la sua bambina, diede un bacio sulla fronte anche a Tina ed uscì, lei lo salutò ancora una volta con la mano, vedendo come si allontanava, chiuse la porta e tornò da Melanie.  
Poggiò la sua borsetta sull'appendi abiti e si avvicinò alla bimba, si sedette proprio vicino a lei e le diede un bacio sui capelli.

"Come sta oggi la mia principessa preferita?"

Melanie si voltò verso di lei con il volto contento adornato da un bel sorriso.

"Bene zia Tina, cosa facciamo oggi?"

"Quello che vuoi amore, ti va se ci vestiamo e andiamo al parco?"

"Sì!"

"Bene."

Tina si alzò prese entrambe le tazze e le lavò nel lavandino della cucina facendo attenzione a non rompere nulla. Quando finì di pulire e di riordinare tutto, prese per mano Melanie e insieme andarono alla sua stanzetta per scegliere il vestitino adatto per andare al parco.  
Entrarono con le mani unite e mentre la piccola si sedeva sul letto in attesa, Tina apriva l'armadio alla ricerca del giusto vestitino.

"Che colore ci mettiamo oggi?"

"Posso chiederti una cosa zia Tina?"

Lei si voltò guardandola con curiosità, prese il primo vestitino rosa su cui l'era caduto l'occhio e la raggiunse sedendosi nel letto vicino a lei.

"Che mi devi dire?"

La bimba si guardò le manine giunte posate sul suo grembo, indecisa se parlare o no del suo dilemma, alla fine decise che zia Tina era la persona adatta a cui chiedere, essendo un'amica del suo papà.

"Zia Tina, tu conoscevi l'altro mio papà?"

"Certo."

"Com'era? Sai, lo devo descrivere quando andrò alla nuova scuola agli altri bambini, ma se non so com'è , come posso fare?"

"Te lo posso descrivere io, se vuoi."

"Davvero?"

"Certo … si chiamava James, era un bel ragazzo, con capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi, non era tanto alto, era buono e gentile e amava tanto il tuo papà"

"Era felice?"

"Molto, piccola."

"E adesso non lo è più, vero? Io non posso bastare?"

Tina le sollevò con due dita il mento, e la guardò attentamente negli occhi.

"Melanie, ascoltami bene, tu sei importantissima per il tuo papà, sei la sua gioia più grande, non devi dimenticarlo mai."

"Cosa devo dire ai miei nuovi compagni, allora?"

"Che il tuo papà aveva un marito che lo amava molto, e che ognuno deve avere il diritto di amare."

"Anche papà ha detto la stessa cosa!"

"Visto che aveva ragione?"

"Sì."

Le due si abbracciarono di slancio e tina strinse forte a se la bimba, le voleva molto bene, da quando Blaine era rimasto solo le era stata molto vicina, voleva tanto che lui ritrovasse l'amore. Melanie era importantissima ma lui aveva bisogno di un compagno e lei voleva e doveva aiutarlo anche per il bene della piccola che stava abbracciando in quel momento.  
Quando si separarono, Tina la aiutò ad alzarsi e la vestì con il vestitino rosa che aveva scelto in precedenza.  
Insieme poi uscirono e passarono il resto della mattina al parco e Tina mentre guardava la piccola Melanie pensava che l'amore per il suo amico Blaine era vicino, lei lo sentiva nell'aria, sarebbe presto arrivato.  
Quando Blaine arrivò presso l'immobile che avrebbe dovuto ospitare la sua panetteria, rimase molto sorpreso: era un ambiente molto grande con uno spazio enorme per poterci inserire dei piccoli tavolini all'interno, entrò ed esaminò il perimetro, controllò che i forni funzionassero adeguatamente e diede un'occhiata anche ai tubi dell'acqua, sembrava tutto apposto; dando un'occhiata generale in giro si rese conto che avrebbe solo dovuto sistemare il colore delle pareti e dare una pulizia generale, tra se e se pensò che una settimana gli sarebbe bastata per rendere tutto perfetto, poi magari grazie alla sua amica Quinn avrebbe anche potuto organizzare un'inaugurazione decente.  
Chiuse l'edificio a chiave e si accorse che il posto dove era situato era molto bello, vicino ad un piccolo parco e con piccole strade collegate, vide anche una scuola elementare in lontananza, davvero perfetto, avrebbe potuto iscrivere là la sua piccola Melanie, così da averla vicino, era davvero contento di aver fatto una buona scelta.  
Percorse il piccolo parco e notò le tante panchine che c'erano e le numerose altalene, pensò che ci avrebbe dovuto portare la sua piccola, si sarebbe divertita tanto.  
Torno a casa verso l'ora di pranzo, appena aprì la porta e si ritrovò nell'aria un buon odore di dolci appena sfornati. Si levò il cappotto e lo mise nell'appendi abiti.

"Sono tornato!"

Tina sbucò dalla cucina con un grembiule bianco legato in vita

"Eccoti Blaine, bentornato! È andato tutto bene?"

"Sì grazie, tutto perfetto … Melanie è in camera sua?"

"Sì, sta facendo un riposino, ti posso parlare prima che lei torni per mangiare?"

"Certo."

Detto questo andò verso la tavola e si sedette, lei lo raggiunse e si mise vicino a lui nella sedia affianco.

"Dimmi tutto."

"Ecco… forse ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo fare."

"Parli di Melanie? È successo qualcosa?"

"No, nulla di grave, solo che… mi ha chiesto di James, oggi."

"Oh… e tu che le hai detto?"

"L'essenziale Blaine, ma lei doveva sapere e deve sapere, è convinta che tu non trovi un nuovo fidanzato per colpa sua."

"Ma non è vero!"

"Io lo so ma lei pensa il contrario, perché non vai a parlarci e chiarite tutto? Nel mentre io posso prepararti il pranzo."

"Non disturbarti, tuo marito ti sta aspettando."

"Non preoccuparti, Mike oggi pranza con Artie tranquillo, su vai."

"Sei sicura?"

"Certo." lei rispose lei con un sorriso.

Blaine lo ricambiò e la baciò sulla guancia lievemente.

"Sei la migliore."

"Anche tu."

Si alzò e si allontanò, quasi di corsa arrivò alla camera della piccola, prima di entrare bussò delicatamente e lei con la sua piccola vocina lo invitò ad entrare.

"Tesoro, posso entrare?"

"Papà! Sei tornato!"

"Sì piccola mia."

Lei si alzò dal suo lettino e corse ad abbracciarlo, lui la prese in braccio e la baciò sulla guancia, poi la rimise per terra e prendendole la mano la condusse al suo letto dove la fece sedere.  
Giunse presso la scrivania e da uno degli scatoloni prese un vecchio album, che portò con se quando si sedette vicino a lei.

"Vieni qua, ti faccio vedere una cosa."

"Sì, papà."

Blaine iniziò a sfogliare l'album, Melanie gli venne vicino e si accoccolò a lui, poggiando la testolina sulla sua spalla.

"Ecco, lo vedi? Questo ragazzo vicino a me? È il tuo papà."

"Era bello."

Lui sfiorò la fotografia con un velo di malinconia, c'erano giorni in cui gli mancava da morire, gli mancavano i suoi baci, i suoi abbracci e le sue carezze ma c'erano giorni in cui stava bene e l'unica cosa che sentiva di fare era prendersi cura della sua bambina.

"Era bellissimo tesoro, si chiamava James."

"Eravate innamorati come due principi?"

"Sì."

"Lo siete ancora?"

"È complicato, Melanie."

"Troverai un altro principe."

"Non lo so piccola mia."

Lei abbassò il suo piccolo visino e puntò i suoi occhietti verso le sue manine.

"Papà me la dici una cosa?"

Lui sentì subito che il tono della sua voce era cambiato, poggiò l'album nel letto e si voltò verso di lei, la prese e se la portò sulle ginocchia.

"Dimmi amore."

"È per colpa mia che non trovi un fidanzato nuovo?"

"No e non pensarlo mai più, se non ho un fidanzato è perché non ne ho bisogno, ho te e tu sei importantissima per me."

Lei sorrise un poco di più e poi lo guardò negli occhi sollevando il volto tornato sereno.

"Me la fai una promessa papà?"

"Tutto quello che vuoi!"

"Se dovessi incontrare un nuovo principe, ti prego non rinunciare per me, fai come nelle fiabe e combatti per averlo, va bene?"

"Tesoro…"

"Promettimelo."

Blaine vedendo che Melanie non avrebbe desistito tanto in fretta decise di accontentarla anche se non credeva possibile che ci fosse al mondo un principe per cui combattere, pensò che per la sua piccola un sacrificio lo poteva fare.

"Ok Melanie, te lo prometto."

Lei lo baciò sulla guancia e lo abbraccio forte, stringendo le sue braccine intorno al suo collo.

"Ti voglio bene papà."

"Anche io, tanto."

Si strinsero un pochino più forte e lui le baciò i capelli passandole la mano sulla testa, se la sua bambina credeva che là fuori c'era ancora qualcuno per lui, allora avrebbe fatto un tentativo, se un principe si sarebbe presentato davanti lui, lo avrebbe prima guardato, sorriso e lo avrebbe preso per mano, per non lasciarlo andare via mai.


End file.
